


Take the Pieces and Build them Skywards

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two episodes.</p>
<p>Daichi had only agreed to watch two episodes yet here he is five hours later, still in front of the television as the credits of the season finale scroll over the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Pieces and Build them Skywards

**Author's Note:**

> For KuroDai Bingo - Roommates AU

Two episodes.

Daichi had only agreed to watch _two episodes_ yet here he is five hours later, still in front of the television as the credits of the season finale scroll over the screen.

They hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights, and now Daichi squints against the darkness, groping blindly for his phone to check the time; his fingers trace the arm of the couch that he had balanced it on (as usual), attempting to catch the cold hard plastic of the protective case on it and dug at the gap between the arm and the couch cushion.

No joy.

He soon gives up, eyes drooping in fatigue and feeling a little sore from squinting as the soft light of summer evening faded into the stretching shadows of dusk.

He soon abandons the effort, recognising the futility of the exercise. He can always get Kuroo to call it, and use either the ringtone, vibrations or lit screen to unearth it from wherever it has disappeared to.

Speaking of his roommate though…

Daichi’s head swivels to the side where Kuroo had been perched, but he finds he has to tilt his head _down_. Bathed in the soft glow of the television (where Netflix wondered if they were _really_ still watching?) Kuroo’s features have slackened in sleep, the shadow falling from his lashes that fan across his cheeks seeming to soften him just a little. He’s half hidden by the pillow he’d wedged between them early on in their marathon.

He’s going to end up with a monster crick in his neck at this rate.

Out of the goodness of his heart (or more truthfully to spare him from having to listen to Kuroo’s complaints tomorrow) Daichi resolves to send him to bed.

Even as tall as he is, Kuroo has somehow managed to curl himself into a ball as he doses peacefully. His head is still burrowed in the pillow but as the pillow is essentially resting on Daichi’s arm, he can’t really move without sending Kuroo tumbling. Which might usually be an amusing – if tempting – thought, With his hair splayed every which way in an even more impressive mess than usual with his bangs drooping over his closed eyelids, Kuroo looks almost vulnerable in his sleep and Daichi can’t bring himself to disturb the calm that seems to have stolen over him.

He’s still not going to carry him to bed, though.

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo doesn’t even so much as _twitch_ , though Daichi supposes his voice had barely been above the level of a whisper. No matter; he’ll just need to try again.

“Kuroo, wake up.” His voice is louder, his tone more firm and it briefly makes him think back to the memory of barking orders and drills out to team mates back in high school; of exasperating second years and first years with enough excess energy to fuel a mission to _Pluto_ and back.

The thought makes him smile, and he makes a mental note to check in with Karasuno at a more reasonable hour.

It doesn’t help him with his current predicament however. It’s probably because of the fact that Kuroo had been a captain too, but the tone never seems to have the effect on Kuroo that it would anyone else.

Kuroo is all quick smirks and quicker wit, playing the long game of getting what he needs through good-natured teasing, cajoling and unbridled enthusiasm. There’s just something about him – call it charisma or natural magnetism – that Daichi can’t help but get drawn into, and if he finds it more difficult to say no to Kuroo’s whims, it’s hardly _his_ fault.

Or so he tells himself, anyway.

But anyway. Kuroo.

Daichi reaches across to jostle his shoulder a little, and this time he _thinks_ he sees those long lashes flutter slightly.

“ _Kuroo_.” He’d never pegged Kuroo as such a heavy sleeper but it would figure. “You’re not going to be able to beat Bokuto tomorrow if you’re whining about your neck.” This doesn’t get acknowledged in the slightest and Daichi can’t help but huff. Sure, tomorrow’s a Saturday and they don’t have morning classes to wake up for, but his own arm is starting to feel numb from Kuroo’s warm weight still leaning against him and every second his eyes are open is starting to feel like a struggle.

“I’m seriously considering just leaving you here, y’know,” Daichi informs the dead weight next slumped next to him.

Then he hears a slight shuffle, _some_ form of movement, and he shifts thinking to take the opportunity to at least get _himself_ to bed if Kuroo won’t be moved.

Attempting to heave himself upright, Daichi doesn’t get too far as he finds the source of the movement to be a hand wound into the side of his ratty t-shirt, holding him in place even as he and his pillow slide down the back of the couch until he’s fully lying down.

“Oh for- _Tetsurou_.”

Where an awake Kuroo may at _least_ have reconsidered, sleepy Kuroo is impervious to irritated exasperation. He winds his hand in tighter and _tugs_ , bringing Sawamura down to add his flailing limbs to Kuroo’s pile of languid ones.

“Stay here and _shhh_.”

Then Kuroo’s out like a light once more, and Daichi has honestly lost the will to fight it, his own eyes sliding closed as he finally gives in to his exhaustion.

–

Kuroo wakes the next morning with a phone digging into his back and solid arms around his waist, Daichi’s hair tickling his nose a little from where his head is buried into Kuroo’s chest. A grin blossoms on his face as his eyes flutter shut again.

Might as well savour the moment, after all.


End file.
